1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a padlock and, more particularly, to a padlock with double locking effects.
2. Relate Prior Art
Padlocks include combination (or “numeral”) padlocks and key-operable padlocks. The combination padlocks include a numeral-wheel type and a button type. These padlocks are used in various fields. For example, Taiwanese Patent Nos. 369068 and 498918 disclose key-operable padlocks, and Taiwanese Patent Nos. 32470 and 46563 disclose combination padlocks.
Deeming a trunk, a suitcase, a briefcase, a bag or the like suspicious, U.S. customs workers are authorized to break its lock or locks for security check. Such a damaged lock is a loss of a user and causes the user trouble and inconvenience.
To avoid the above-mentioned problems, the U.S. government regulates that lock manufacturers must provide the U.S. customs with a standard key for opening their locks. According to this regulation, several lock manufacturers all over the world are allowed to manufacture such locks.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a locking apparatus which meets the regulation of the U.S. government. In case a user forgets to bring his key or forgets an unlocking number, the locking apparatus provides the user with another measure for unlocking it.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.